


Clouds

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [18]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anxiety, Fear of Flying, Flying, Gen, High School, M/M, SePTXCC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Mitch's first flight.





	Clouds

Three kisses and about eighteen hugs later, Mitch finally leaves his parents at check-in and heads through security. He put on a brave face for his mom, and he shared a nervous nod with his dad, but now that he’s alone, anxiety churns his stomach. There are still two hours until his flight. He stops off at a bathroom and locks himself in a stall to breathe deeply for a while. He has some pills in his backpack, just in case, but he really wants to try to get through this without them.

The two hours pass quickly. He manages to buy a water bottle and a bag of skittles a few moments before boarding, and then he’s crammed into his window seat, clutching his backpack and twisting the bottle cap nervously.

The flight attendant tells him to put his backpack under the seat in front of him. Mitch digs out his bottle of Xanax and his iPod, then shoves everything else down by his feet. He doesn’t need the pills. He just wants them close at hand. Just in case. He takes a long gulp of water.

It takes him a while to untangle his earbuds. Scott made him a playlist just for the flight, so Mitch starts it up now. He closes his eyes and lets the music wash over him, until he feels the engines rumbling. He doesn’t really want to look.

Mitch keeps his eyes closed while he’s jostled around a little, focuses on the music as the plane rolls down the runway. He listens to the vocals, tries to identify each instrument underneath. Taps his finger to the syncopated beat.

And then they’re off. The plane takes flight. It feels… It’s like nothing Mitch has ever felt, except maybe a roller coaster. Maybe just a little. The force knocks him back in his seat and gives him a similar swoopy feeling in his stomach, except it doesn’t let up for a long time.

When he finally opens his eyes, the window draws his attention. They’re above the clouds now. The overcast day in Texas has given way to bright sunshine up here. It’s like a sea of white somewhere beneath them. It’s beautiful and fascinating, and it does very little to calm the anxiety making Mitch’s heartbeat a little too rapid.

He takes another few deep breaths and closes the window shade. A few hours, and then he’ll be back on solid ground. Where Scott will be waiting in Los Angeles.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
